You Belong To Me
by my paper wrists
Summary: His luck was just getting better all the time. [alice nine.  SagaTora  slash  M]
1. You Belong To Me

**Title:** You Belong To Me  
**Fandom:** alice nine  
**Characters:** Amano Shinji(Tora), Sakamoto Takashi(Saga), Ogata Hiroto(Hiroto), Kohara Kazamasa(Shou), Murai Naoyuki(Nao)  
**Prompt:** 042. Triangle  
**Word Count:** 2,635  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** His luck was just getting better all the time.

**You Belong To Me**

Tora sat back against the wall of the studio, staring off blankly and absentmindedly strumming his guitar. Where was everybody? Practice was supposed to have started nearly half an hour again, and no one was in sight. Saga had arrived with him, of course, but had gone to get some coffee. That was 20 minutes ago.

As if he had spoken it aloud, the door cracked open almost immediately, and Tora glanced up to see Shou walking in. He looked pretty rough, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair seemed even messier than usual, and when he brought his hand up to brush it out of his eyes, Tora could see the dried blood in the corners of his fingernails. He had been biting them again. Shou only bit his nails when something was truly bothering him.

"Hey, Shou-san. You okay?" Shou jerked his head around and looked at him as if just noticing he was there.

"Oh. Hey, Tora. No. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." He sounded almost dead. His voice was cracked and harsh, like he had been crying for an extended period. He came to sit beside Tora in the floor and leaned against the wall as well, closing his eyes and sighing a little too loud. Tora sat up and put his guitar to the side, scooting a little closer to Shou before leaning back again.

"Have you seen Nao? Or Hiroto?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to disturb his friend. He seemed to accomplish that, though, as Shou's eyes shot open wide and glanced at Tora for a moment.

"Uh...N-no. I haven't seen Nao. I talked to Hiroto on the phone earlier..." Shou drifted off, refusing to look in Tora's direction. That was a strange reaction. Did the thing that was bothering him have to do with Hiroto or Nao?

"Well?" Tora pushed, scooting even closer before closing his eyes to pretend he didn't notice Shou's anxiety. "Is he gonna be here or not?"

Shou looked as if he were about to panic. Tora thought he could see sweat forming on his forehead when he glanced at him out the corner of his eye. He shifted a bit, confirming what Tora was thinking.

"I-I don't know. He didn't really say what time--"

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Tora had now scooted so close that their noses were almost touching when Shou turned to face him. His slender friend bit into his lips and tried to move away, but Tora just followed him. Shou finally realized there was no getting away and just stayed where he was, giving Tora a scared look.

"No. I told you. I'm just tired. Why do you ask?" Tora felt a smirk creep onto his lips as he looked down at Shou's hands clawing into the linoleum floor.

"You've been biting your fingernails. And, we all know what that means." He raised his eyebrows as Shou gulped noticeably. He was about to break.

"It's an oral fixation, you know. Just some old habit...Why are you looking at me that way?" Tora felt a chuckle escape his throat, and he knew that the breath blew right into Shou's face. He was a master of manipulating answers out of people. He could use his charm to weasel just about anything out of his band mates. Never sex, though. That was saved for Saga.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I've always thought it a bit more than that. You always wear your emotions on your sleeve. You know that, Shou-kun?" He moved even closer, causing Shou to give a yelp.

"T-Tora. Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know..."

"I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"C'mon, Shou. I'm your friend. You're supposed to confide things in me."

"No. I told you, I'm fine."

"I know you better than that."

"No."

"Does it have to do with Hiroto?"

"AH! You're so frustrating! You won't even _want_ to know what's the fuck's going on!"

Tora paused for a moment, his smile widening. He loved doing this to Shou.

"So, it does involve him, ne?"

Shou's eyes widened, if possible, even further then and Tora knew he had struck a nerve. He had definitely sensed something going on with Hiroto lately. Maybe that's what it was. Shou shot up from the floor and began pacing, looking like a maniac more than anything.

"Shou? Where's Hiroto?" Shou stopped, looking at him as if he were about to cry. He crouched down to sit on his knees and stared Tora straight in the eye.

"You...you promise you won't do anything crazy?" Tora blinked up at his friend, waiting for him to finish so that he wouldn't be so confused. Why would he do something "crazy?"

"Well, Hiroto called me last night," Shou began, standing back up to start pacing again. "He sounded hysterical, almost mad. He started talking about how he'd never find anyone to love him...and how _Saga_ was the only person to ever treat him right. He said he wishes he'd never broken up with Saga, that Saga was meant for him, but he didn't want to hurt your feelings. He said...he thinks he's in love with Saga. He wants Saga to make his decision. Whether he loves Hiroto back or not. I-I didn't want to tell you, Tora...but you have to stop him. Saga's yours now, not his!"

Tora could only gape at Shou as he finished. Was what he just heard true? Hiroto was in love with Saga? When did this happen? He knew Hiroto was giving _someone_ bedroom eyes...but he thought it was Shou! Boy, was he ever wrong.

He looked up at Shou for another moment before standing to leave. Was that why Saga had been gone so long? Had Hiroto put the moves on him while he was getting his coffee? Worse yet, what if Saga _did_ love him back? Tora had to get to that break room.

On the way out the door, he met an extra hyper-looking Nao coming in. He brushed past him before he could even finish his greeting to Tora. He was sure Shou and his big mouth would tell him everything, anyways. He regretted that thought immediately. Shou was just trying to protect him. But, he was actually planning on _keeping_ it from him?

He rushed down the hallways, trying his best to remember where that break room was. He was so afraid of what he was going to find. After all, Hiroto and Saga had been together long before Tora had come along. And, from what he had heard, they had been _very_ intimately involved. But...Hiroto had also _cheated_ on Saga. With some skanky chick, too. Saga had been so upset, and Tora had been there to comfort him through it. Saga had said he loved him, too. That had to count for something, right? No. He was almost sure Saga could resist Hiroto.

He continued to wander until he came to a door at the end of the hall. Tora reached down to twist the knob, but learned quickly that it was locked. He sighed and pressed his back into the wall. His luck was just getting better all the time. That's when he heard the distinctive sound of something glass crashing to the floor, followed by a loud, airy gasp.

"Mmmnn...Do that again, Hiroppon." Tora covered his mouth with both of his hands to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs in outrage. Was that..._Saga's voice!?_ Oh, shit. This was like his worst nightmare come true. His boyfriend, stolen away by some..._midget._

"Aff...nnnn. I love you so much, Saga." Tora dared to take a peek into the tiny rectangular window on the door, cursing aloud when he was the scene inside. There was Saga, sitting on the counter with Hiroto's head bobbing in between his thighs. There was dark coffee spread all around them and in Hiroto's hair, and Tora could see the bright marks on Hiroto's neck where Saga had been kissing him. It disgusted him.

Rather than letting out an angry yell, Tora felt himself giving a loud whimper as his eyes began to fill with liquid. Saga had betrayed him. The man he had been living with for the past 5 years, who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, had betrayed him. And, what a bittersweet betrayal it would turn out to be.

"Tora? Tora!" He heard Saga calling after him as he sprinted down the hallways, but didn't turn around. He couldn't stand to look at him right now. He just had to get home. He needed to think. He didn't feel like practice anymore.

**xxxxxxxxx**

He didn't even flinch when he heard the front door open and close. He already knew who it was. And, he could tell by the soft sound of approaching footsteps that he was about to be confronted. Tora wasn't really in the mood for any of Saga's bullshit. So, he kept his back to the door even after he heard the footsteps stop.

"Tora-kun?" He heard that tiny voice sooner than he had expected, but managed to keep his position on the edge of the bed. He could tell Saga had been crying by the sound of his voice. He had been crying, too. He had cried all the way home, and long after he had arrived. He had done some major thinking as well.

"Tora," came Saga's voice again, this time a bit louder and stronger. "Just look at me." He walked over to the side of the bed where Tora was sitting, trying to get in his line of vision, but failing as he just turned his head in the other direction.

"Come on..." He was now sitting on the bed with Tora, maneuvering around his turning head. "Fuck, Tora. Just..." Tora would not sit still, swaying this way and that while still refusing to give Saga any form of attention. He cold tell Saga was coming to his breaking point, and it ended up coming way too soon.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!" Saga's loud exclamation caused Tora to jump in the bed, and turn quickly to face him with a shocked expression on his face. What he saw almost brought him to his knees. Saga's eyes were red and puffy, and dried, crusty tears formed lines on his cheeks. There were marks covering his neck and bare chest, some of them even scabbed over with clotted blood. And, there was a large spot on his shoulder that had apparently been burned with hot coffee.

"What...am I supposed to say to that?" Tora could feel his frustration returning as he looked at Saga's glowing skin. Did he really expect him to feel any sympathy?

"I don't know. Tell me...tell me you're worried. Or...something comforting." Saga was shifting around, looking at Tora every now and then and biting his lip. Tora looked down and realized Saga hadn't even bothered to button his pants before he came looking for him.

"You _did_ bring it on yourself..." Tora trailed off, crossing his arms and scowling before turning away again.

"Yes! I know. That's why I want to ask your forgiveness." Saga was pulling at his arms, likely to get him to embrace him. Tora was having none of it, though, and he jerked his arm away, glaring at Saga.

"Why are you asking _me_ for forgiveness? Isn't your precious little _Hiroppon_ the one you love? Why don't you go annoy him?"

Saga was in tears now, and Tora felt bad for just a little bit. He couldn't let Saga see that, though. What he did was wrong and cruel, and he deserved to be punished for it.

"I don't _love_ Hiroto. I love you." Tora felt himself clenching his teeth and growing angrier with everything Saga said.

"No, you don't. Maybe you don't love _anybody._ Maybe you're a heartless bastard who only thinks with his dick!" Before he could stop himself, Tora was bringing his hand across Saga's sensitive cheek, to which he received a loud, pitiful cry. He watched Saga bring his hand up to cover the spot as he slowly turned his head.

"What...what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I think you know very well." Tora then pounced on Saga, grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head on the pillows. He frowned down at Saga, who was crying even harder now and flinching continuously.

"Say it. Say it, Saga."

"W-what--"

"Say it!"

"I'm a fucking whore! Is that what you want to hear!?" Tora blinked down at him, his reply coming as a bit of a surprise.

"No," he said calmly, loosening his grip on Saga's wrists, but still refusing to let them go. Saga stopped crying and looked up at him, pleading with his eyes. Oh, hell.

"You are mine now. No one is allowed to touch you, look at you, or even think about you, unless I say so...Now, let me hear it."

Saga continued to look up at him for a moment. It made Tora's heart hurt. He felt he knew that Saga had just been caught up in the moment when he found him with Hiroto. It just happens. Much to his own dismay, he found himself leaning down to place a soft kiss on Saga's bruised lips.

"I...I belong to you, and you alone, Tora-san. You are what gives me breath...I love you."

Tora felt tears welling up in his own eyes, and he let Saga's arms go, leaning back on his knees. Almost immediately, Saga got up on his own knees and scooted forward to meet him. He took Tora's downcast face in both hands and brought it up to look at him. His thumb erased a solitary tear before he leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

Their kiss was soft and slow, every bit of caring and love put behind each press of their mouths. Tora thought it had to have been the most beautiful kiss he had ever shared with anyone. Before long, Saga pulled away and smiled down at him before leaning back in to kiss him more deeply. Tora couldn't help the wanton whimper that escaped him when Saga thrust his tongue out to lick around his lips. There was no hesitation on his part, and he parted them almost immediately, his own tongue reaching out to grab at Saga's

Tora allowed himself to be pushed back into the sheets as Saga laid himself down in between his legs and moved away from his mouth to begin kissing along his jaw line. Saga was exciting him very much. He could already feel the material of his pants pulling and stretching over his growing erection. He gasped aloud when he felt the cold of Saga's lip ring graze his earlobe.

"Saga...Saga," he was repeating over and over, running his hand up and down Saga's naked torso. "I...I need you."

Everything went much too fast for them after that. The rest of their clothes were shed, and after searching for that little bottle of lotion for what seemed like hours, Saga entered him with gentle motions and suppressed grunts. He was being so careful at first, not wanting to harm Tora in any way, but finding it very difficult to stifle the urgency behind every thrust. There was no need for them to be harsh or demanding tonight. They only had eyes for each other, and that was enough in itself.

They came, moaning one another's name, and slumped back onto the bed, completely sated. Tora smiled to himself as Saga cuddled up next to him, whispering little apologies and I love yous while slowly drifting off to sleep.

Maybe his luck wasn't so horrible after all.


	2. Easy To Forget

**Easy To Forget**Hiroto had been moping around for the past couple weeks, and Shou thought he knew pretty well why. He glanced over at his petite friend, who sighed and stared off, apparently looking at nothing, as Nao chatted animatedly at him. Shou knew better than that, though. He knew exactly what Hiroto was staring at, and he followed his gaze to a corner of the room.

Tora sat in his usual spot, turning the shiny pegs at the head of his guitar while strumming a string rhythmically. Not too far away stood Saga, who stretched and yawned dramatically, exposing his pale belly as his shirt lifted slightly. He seemed oblivious to the world this morning, and turned to bend over his own guitar case. He supposedly did not know how much his ass was sticking out as he did so, either, or how much of his back appeared from under his too-short vest.

Hiroto was, of course, entranced by this, and he hated himself for it. He was so sure he was in love with Saga. He had even bore his soul to the bishie, and it had went rather well...at first. He had been so close to having Saga again that day, and Saga had seemed all too willing to return his affections. But, then Tora had shown up and they had both been sent whirling back to the horrible reality of things.

Now, Hiroto could feel that compressing feeling in his chest, like his heart was literally being crushed. He watched as the object of love and desire leaned down to smile at his boyfriend and brush the hair out of his face. Hiroto often imagined himself in Tora's position. Hell, he had _been_ in that position once before. He used to be the one to receive all of Saga's looks and touches. Used to be the one he called his koibito and gave himself to...but he had thrown that all away for some ridiculous fear of being called "queer."

Hiroto hadn't even noticed he was crying until Nao asked him if he was alright. Now embarrassment was mixed in with his abundance of emotion, and he felt heat rising in his cheeks. Without a reply to Nao, and one last glance at the happy couple on the other side of the room, Hiroto stood to his feet and sprinted hastily out into the hallway.

Shou had been watching him, and felt a tinge of concern and disgust forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He knew about Hiroto's feelings for Saga. Hiroto had even told Shou himself. He just couldn't help it, though. He had had a crush on Hiroto for what seemed like forever now, but could never bring himself to voice his secret feelings. When Hiroto had called him and told him he was in love with Saga, Shou had nearly cried. There was no way he would ever have a chance with Hiroto.

Hiroto had ended up going back to that break room where he had made his confessions to Saga. He didn't know why he wanted to be there. He just guessed it would give him some time to think alone. He looked around at his surroundings. This room was definitely much cleaner than the last time he had been in there.

He slumped to the floor in front of the sink, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Why did everything always have to go so wrong with him? It seemed like he always wanted things that he couldn't have, and even when he did get something, he managed to throw it away somehow. He just wished Saga would give him another chance to prove himself.

There was also the fact that he and Tora were good friends. They were both guitarists, after all, and Hiroto felt as if he could relate to him the most out of the entire group. He had no desire to hurt Tora, as he knew that the only reason Tora had even approached Saga was because of Hiroto's stupid affair with that fangirl. It was all just so confusing.

Shou knew exactly where Hiroto would go to, and when he looked through the little square, he saw the pretty man sitting there in the floor, his face buried into his knees as he shook. Shou's heart was absolutely wrenching. He didn't even know what to say to Hiroto. He was sure that a love confession would not be in his best interests at the moment...but then what could he do? He cursed himself for lacking so much in conversation skills, especially when it came to comforting someone in pain.

He sighed after a few moments, and leaned in to push on the door. It slowly gave way with a small creaking sound, and he looked down at the pathetic sight in front of the sink. Hiroto never looked up at him once as he made his way across the room to stand in front of him. Shou sighed a little again as he looked down at him. Could he do this? He wasn't so sure.

Hiroto only stopped crying to look up when he felt someone sit down beside him. He saw Shou's face before him, looking more beautiful than ever with that slight pout on his lip and curious looking eyes. Hiroto gulped more loudly than he had intended and shifted a bit. Shou was the last person he had expected to come after him. Well, after Tora, of course. He had a feeling Tora wasn't all too happy with him at the moment.

"Hey." The silence was finally broken by Shou's smooth voice. He still had that worried look on him, and Hiroto had to look away before he started crying again. Why was Shou always so nice to him? It was usually never returned, as Hiroto was almost always occupied by Saga-gazing and his own hormones. Then he remembered that Shou had been the one he had called when he had realized he was in love with Saga. Was he so obvious today?

"H-hey," he sniffled back, going to wipe away the streaks on his face. He was stopped by Shou's warm hands, which moved his hands away to brush softly over his cheeks. He sniffled again at the gesture, trying his best to smile back at his friend, but failing horribly.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting kind of strange for a while now." Hiroto looked back up at Shou and saw half-lidded eyes that seemed almost tired now. He also noticed that Shou had yet to stop stroking at his face. He wouldn't stop him, though. It felt nice, anyways.

"Yeah...yes! I'm fine. I've just been really busy, you know." That's when Shou finally stopped his caresses and dropped his hands. Hiroto was cursing on the inside and biting into his lip to keep the whimper from escaping his mouth.

"No, I don't know." Shou was frowning deeper than ever. Didn't Hiroto realize that he was concerned? He had already been through this before, and he wasn't going to let Hiroto get away so easily.

"Saga...he loves you." Hiroto looked up at him so quickly that he thought his head was going to spin. That was something he never expected to hear. What was Shou trying to say to him?

"But, he loves Tora, too. And, Tora returns his love. You don't, or at least you didn't. I think that really hurts Saga, and Tora is the only one of us who can help him."

Hiroto was still speechless, and could only sit and stare at Shou as he spoke. Everything he was saying was true. In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he truly even returned Saga's feelings. He may have just needed someone to love. Or, he could have been channeling his love for someone else...

"But, there _is _someone who cares for you very deeply, Hiroppon." That statement coming from Shou just about confirmed what was going through Hiroto's head at that moment. He gazed at Shou for a little, who only stared at the floor, and Hiroto could swear he saw his cheeks tinted with pink. He decided to scoot a bit closer, trying to look Shou in the eye.

"Oh?" he said softly after a moment. Shou finally looked up at him and nodded. It seemed strange to Hiroto, because Shou was usually never one to hide his intentions.

"And...Would that be _you_, Shou-kun?"

There was another long moment of silence in which Shou shifted nervously and Hiroto bit his lip, waiting for a reply. Hiroto had always been impatient, and when that reply didn't come fast enough, he reached up to grab at the sides of Shou's face and pulled him closer. He could tell Shou was nervous, but he couldn't really care less at the moment.

"Just say yes, Shou," he breathed. Shou could pick the worst moments to be silent and indecisive.

"Y-yes, Hiro-kun. I'm...I think I really am fond of y--"

Hiroto cut him off before he could finish, covering the blonde's pouting lips with his own. It had obviously come as a surprise to Shou, as he merely sat stark still as Hiroto continued to caress him. This was not the first kiss they had shared. There were plenty of small fanservice kisses before this, but this one was different. There was no one watching them, so it was no show that they were putting on. There was definitely compassion behind Hiroto's lips, too. It was just so strange for Shou.

Realizing that Shou probably wasn't going to react any time soon, Hiroto pulled back to look up at the taller man with questioning eyes. Shou's lips were still pouting, and his perfectly imperfect teeth were showing beneath them. Hiroto couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face at the sight. Why hadn't he realized earlier how cute his elder vocalist could be?

"Don't you mean, 'I really do love you?' Because, that's what I mean when I do this." He leaned forward once again to capture Shou's mouth. This time, Shou was responding with more enthusiasm than he had expected. He had moved his slender fingers up to the back of Hiroto's neck and was playing with the messy hair lying at the base of his skull. Soon enough, Hiroto could feel that smooth tongue flicking across his lips, and he eagerly forced his own out to meet Shou.

It was so much different than when he kissed Saga. Saga's kisses were always full of lust and a desire to move fast and fulfill his want. In Shou's kisses, he could feel every bit of love and compassion being pressed against him, and even when Shou's hands ventured further down, those touches were careful and patient, not rough and arousing. And, Hiroto was impelled to touch him back, causing soft moans to escape during their partings for breath.

Hiroto wondered briefly if this made him some kind of whore. Was he just making out with Shou because he knew he wouldn't be getting any from Saga? It was a horrible thought to have, but maybe it could be true. But, then, he felt Shou's fingers playing delicately with his hair and realized that it was so much more than that. It had to be that Shou really did love him...and Hiroto thought that he definitely could love him back.

At last, they pulled apart, both of them panting slightly and smiling widely at one another, especially Shou. His expression looked like that of a kid a Christmas. Hiroto giggled to himself at the goofy look on Shou's face as he started to get up to go back to the studio where the others were.

"So, I'm guessing you can probably face Saga now?" Shou asked him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and placing another little peck on the top of his head.

Oh, yeah. He thought he would absolutely be able to face Saga again now.


End file.
